dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Wyrm
"What will you be? Man? Dragon? Or aught else?" Wyrms are powerful magickal casters, possessing an array of deadly magickal attacks, the means of flight, and the ability to breathe Ice to freeze their foes solid. All lesser dragonkin can seize control over the will of Pawns to turn them against the Arisen. The Wyrm's glowing red stomach indicates where its heart resides, which serves as an exploitable weakness. Description The Wyrm is one of the smaller cousins of the titular Dragon in Dragon's Dogma, one of the lesser dragonkin only encountered after The Final Battle unless the player is playing Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen and has access to Bitterblack Isle. The earliest possible Wyrm encounter occurs when entering''' the Rotunda of Dread while carrying Fiend-luring Incense (From The Crucible of the Lost DLC) in Arisen's or the main pawn's inventory. A random spawn is a Wyrm plus Drake plus Wyvern. Note that upon defeating this trio, the Serpents' Bane trophy or achievement will be unlocked, if not previously earned, for defeating a Drake, Wyrm, and Wyvern. Wyrms are similar to their cousin species, the Drake and the Wyvern, bearing many of the same abilities and characteristics though Wyrms are related to the Ice element. As such, the Wyrm bears a natural weakness to Fire-based attacks and is significantly resistant to Ice. Defeating a Wyrm has a minor chance of dragon forging the player's equipment as long as that equipment has at least one level of enhancement. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Debilitations/Resistance Attacks Locations Rewards * Killing the '''Wyrm gives a percentage chance of dragon forging equipment depending upon enhancement level of the equipped gear. *The horns can still be broken off when the Wyrm is dead, but there is a short time window to do so. *After a reload or retry, the Dragon's Horns regenerate. This effectively means that after a save and reload, more horns can be broken off allowing for multiple Dragon Horn drops in one fight. *Having all three dragon tears in the player's inventory guarantees that the Drake will drop a Wakestone (Post-Game only), and remarkably improves the chances of receiving the above drops. *The Wyrm's Tear item drop rate increases substantially in the Post-Game. Tactics (Offensive) * The Wyrm's heart is located in its stomach area, directly under the middle of the beast. This is its primary weak spot which MUST be struck by the Arisen for the finishing blow. * Weak against Fire enchanted weapons and spells by 150%. Use High Comestion, Scalding Razors, Eden's Warden, Sapfire Daggers, Dragon's Ire, etc. Note that Permanently enchanted weapons have a lower percentage bonus than the temporary elemental buffs (such as Flame Trance/Fire Boon/Fire Affinity/Fire Pact/Inferno Invocation); overwriting a weapon with a temporary Fire buff will make a permanent enchantment damage stronger by either the use of a more effective enchantment or a more powerful buff of the same element. * Vulnerable to Torpor. Use a Rusted weapon to inflict Torpor on the Wyrm and slow it down. It is MUCH easier to climb, attack and dodge the Wyrm's attacks when it is slowed down. The higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Torpor with each strike. * Vulnerable to Silence. Cast Silentium, use a Golden weapon (like Golden Rapier or Golden Bardiches) or a Jewel of Silence to render the Wyrm unable to cast spells. The higher the enhancement of the Golden weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Silence with each strike. Since spellcasting is the Wyrm's primary means of offense, it is at a major disadvantage if Silenced. The Wyrm will continue to try in vain to cast while the party presses the attack. * To increase the chance of successful debilitation, use multi-strike skills like Fivefold/Tenfold Flurry, Thousand Kisses, Brainsplitter, Corkscrew Arrow, Sheltered Assault, Cymbal Onslaught, or Great Windmill. *Striking the heart or head hard enough can interrupt/stagger the Wyrm and disrupt its spellcasting. *The Wyrm is stationary while casting spells, enabling the party to easily hit its weak spots. * All vocations: Simply climb up to its heart and attack the heart (Thousand Kisses and the Assassin's Dire Gouge are extremely effective). For Sword-bearing Arisens, a Full Moon Slash struck close to the heart is very effective. * CLIMBING TIPS: When climbing the Wyrm, equip the augments Adhesion (for grip), Opportunism (+30% strength), Arm-Strength (for stamina), Dexterity (for climbing speed) with Gloves of Might (for even more grip and climbing speed) for best results. Bring stamina curatives (like Liquid Vims, Large Mushrooms, Sour Ambrosial Meat or Giant Rank Fish) as a backup, as climbing can quickly exhaust the stamina bar. * Fighters : ** Consider using an enhanced Rusted Sword and/or shield to inflict Torpor (slow) on the Wyrm, then switch weapons mid-fight. (The higher the enhancement of the Rusted Sword, the higher the chance it will inflict Torpor with each strike). Then, spam Sheltered Assault and/or Dragon's Maw to the Wyrm's heart with a Fire enchanted sword (like Eden's Warden). ** Use the Proficiency, Endurance, and/or Potential augments to stretch out the number of times the skill can be executed before being exhausted. Obviously, stamina curatives like Giant Rank Fish, Staminal Drench, Mushroom Potage, Liquid Vim and Sour Ambrosial Meat can help. ** The Wrym's charge attack can be Perfect Blocked in order to stagger it, and if the Fighter is equipped with a Scorched Pelta when performing a Perfect Block, fire damage will be inflicted. * Warriors : ** The best attack for the Warrior against all Dragons is the simple jumping downward heavy slash (aimed for the heart) with the Ferocity, Clout, Vehemence and Eminence augments. The downward heavy slash is also perfect for inflicting debilitations (like Torpor or Silence) since it is a multi-strike attack, hitting a Wyrm up to 5 times per slash. ** Indomitable Lash can make short work of a downed Wyrm, more so if the Warrior is wielding Ardent Will, a permanent Fire enchanted longsword ideal for this fight. It can also render a Wyrm's wings useless with only a few basic slashes. * Striders : ** Follow the above climbing tips and use Thousand Kisses to the heart. ** If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Wyrm moves away. * Rangers : ** Shooting it directly into the heart with Tenfold Flurry, Great Gamble and/or Deathly Arrow is extremely effective; if the Arisen or pawn has high strength, this can kill the Wyrm in only a few shots. Follow the above climbing tips and use Thousand Kisses to the heart. If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Wyrm moves away. * Assassins: ** Follow the above climbing tips and employ Dire Gouge to the heart. Use Rusted weapons to inflict Torpor to slow it down, then switch to the Eden's Warden sword (permanently Fire enchanted). ** Great Windmill and Thousand Kisses are the Assassin's best multi-strike attacks to the heart while standing. ** The Wyrm's charge attack can be blocked or countered with Masterful Kill or Clairvoyance for massive payback. ** A Perfect Block of the charge attack can stagger the Wyrm. ** If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, uses Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Wyrm moves away. * Mystic Knights : ** Placing a Ruinous Sigil directly underneath the heart is usually a guaranteed stagger against a Wyrm, regardless of the sigil's elemental enchantment. This will also instantly expose the heart if it is not already exposed. ** 2-3 Stone Forests can kill a Wyrm even at lower levels. This move ALWAYS knocks them over on their side when well executed. ** Abyssal Anguish and Great Cannon are both separately extremely effective against the Wyrm, and damage is significantly improved if characters have a Fire enchantment applied to their weapon such as a Fire Affinity, Flame Trance, Inferno Invocation or Fire Pact. ** With Great Cannon, have the pawns distract the Wyrm long enough to cast at least two sigils and fire away, the amount of shots are enough to generate a fair amount of continuous damage and also hit almost every part of the Wyrm's body. This also causes most if not all of the body parts to break off. It is also easy use the Great Cannon to deliver the killing blow on the heart, so there's no need to move in close for the last blow, which must be executed by the Arisen. Augments such as Acuity, Attunement, Clout and Vehemence will help achieve better results. ** The Wyrmking's Ring and the Articulacy augment help shorten charging times. If done right, the fight can be completed without taking even a single point of damage. ** Use Flame Riposte or Inferno Feint to charge the magic shield with Fire and Perfect Block incoming spells or damage to significantly hurt the Wyrm, especially if the Mystic Knight already has a Great Cannon sigil out on the battle field prior to perfect blocking. * Magick Archers : ** Explosive Volley into the chest area followed by Cutting Wind will detonate the rivets and shred a Wyrm. ** If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Wyrm moves away. * Mages : ** High Comestion is the Mage's most effective offensive spell against a Wyrm. ** Otherwise, use Silentium to disable its spells while you and your other pawns annihilate the Silenced Wyrm. * Sorcerers : ** High Comestion , High Bolide and High/Grand Fulmination (this last spell especially if your pawns are climbing the Wyrm) are very effective against the Wyrm. Charge Fulmination first and then approach the Wyrm. This can kill it in mere seconds if the Arisen can avoid interruption by staggering, thunder-shock or a physical attack from the Wyrm, especially if a Sorcerer Arisen's pawns are striking the heart of the Wyrm. ** Equip Grave Greaves or Carrion Greaves with the enhancement for faster walking speed during spellcasting for better results. ** High Maelstrom works well against the Wyrm as it has a wide attacking radius and can easily hit the heart without having to aim accurately. The multiple hits from this spell can sap away the Wyrm's health quickly and can keep it staggered. ** A team of four Sorcerers, spamming High Maelstrom and/or High Bolide, can fell a Wyrm very quickly. Tactics (Defensive) * The most important defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all lesser, distracting enemies before engaging the biggest threat. From the start of the battle, shoot down the flying creatures, snipe the magic users from afar, chase down the wolf packs, and defeat the small, weak enemies that can weaken or debilitate the Arisen and pawns while they engage the large, strong enemies. Even if the Arisen has to run all the way up and down the map to accomplish this objective, KILL THE SUPPORT ENEMIES FIRST, TACKLE THE BIGGEST THREAT LAST. * The Dragon Roar is an ability which cannot be suppressed by inflicting Silence. The Dragon Roar can only be interrupted by quickly inflicting enough damage to the heart, before the dragon can fully rear up on its hind legs and initiate the roar. Dragonkin will immediately Roar in retaliation when one of its horns are destroyed, its heart is exposed, or when its wings are disabled. * Using Magic Defense boosters are recommended if your Arisen or pawns have low Magick Defense. Otherwise, keeping pressure on it and interrupting its casting will prove effective. The Wyrm is more resilient to magic attacks compared to other Dragonkin, so while magic is still functional, it's better to be equipped with physical weapons and use Fire-based abilities or spells that have a physical component such as High Bolide or a high knockdown/stagger effect like High Comestion. * The Stability augment is very helpful against all dragonkin (including the Ur-Dragon). It renders the Arisen impervious to wind attacks (meaning that you cannot be blown over backwards), and the Arisen can cast spells and charge skills without being interrupted. This augment can be dropped if the Arisen or pawn is equipped with Greaves or Boots bearing the stability bonus. Wind attacks from dragonkin wings can be blocked or Perfect Blocked with a shield or magick shield. Tactics (Pawn-specific) * Consider using a Strider pawn with a Scather inclination and high or full bestiary knowledge of this enemy as they are likely to climb the Dragon and shred the Drake's heart (check to see if the pawn has the Adhesion and/or Opportunism augments as these are very helpful for climbers). Gloves of Might will also improve a pawn's climbing speed and grip. * Ranger pawns with Tenfold Flurry, Great Gamble and/or Deathly Arrow are all devastating to the Wyrm. Great Gamble can remove several health bars from a Wyrm in a single shot. A pawn without full bestiary knowledge of this enemy will randomly target one of four critical targets on the Wyrm (the two horns, the wings, and the heart). To ensure that the pawn targets the heart, the Arisen should personally destroy the two horns and wings before the pawn takes a Great Gamble shot. * Check for the Challenger or Scather inclination and high bestiary knowledge of this enemy when hiring. * Mage pawns equipped with a Legion's Might staff will auto-revive after a Dragon Roar or conventional deaths. While this staff is weaker in attack strength than most Mage staffs, the auto-resurrect function can be especially helpful when facing two Dragons simultaneously as it allows the Arisen to focus more on attacking than reviving this pawn. The Legion's Might equipped pawn should focus on healing/buffing allies and distracting enemies. * A pawn equipped with a Rusted weapon can inflict Torpor (slow) on the Wyrm. This can make the fight easier, as the Drake moves in slow motion and its attacks are easy to avoid, and its heart easy to shoot/attack. Torpor can be inflicted by hitting ANY part of the Wyrm (not just the heart), and pawns often attack the other body parts anyways. Note that the higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Torpor with each strike. * CAUTION: A higher level support pawn CAN annihilate the entire party if they become possessed. One can avoid this problem entirely by hiring pawns with Possession resistance equipment such as the Hellfire Cloak (100% resistance), or giving pawns Panaceas , Placative Brews , or Sobering Wine since they will cure themselves when the Dragon drops them. One Sobering Wine clears ALL status effects from the party and provides an additional 90 seconds of debilitation immunity. * Pawns with 100% resistance to Possession (by wearing the Hellfire Cloak, for example) will no longer be affected by the grab attack. They free themselves at the end of the grab animation; the futile attempt at Possession gives a strategic opening to the Arisen. * A direct strike to the head can make it drop a Dragon Horn (two maximum) during combat. Pawns will declare "The horn is destroyed!". The Wyrm will always immediately Roar and instantly kill pawns. * Destroying its wing (Great Dragon Alula will drop) will also always make it Roar. Pawns will declare "'Tis grounded, Master!" or "On solid ground, the advantage is ours!" Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge page or the according section on the Drake page. Enemy Specific * Weak to''' Fire'. * Silence it (may not be needed) In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing '''15 Wyrms '''either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Kills on Frostwyrms will count towards the overall kill count for Wyrms since they are both from the same species, but the Frostwyrm is a much stronger version than the Wyrm or the Special Wyrm. Notes * May be found as a random enemy spawn in the Pre-Daimon Black Abbey teamed up with with a Wyvern. * The Wyrm is a smaller, weaker cousin of the Frostwyrm , similar in appearance, behavior, and weaknesses. * There is a trophy or achievement for defeating a Drake, Wyrm, and Wyvern--Serpents' Bane. The earliest possible opportunity to unlock Serpents' Bane is in Bitterblack Isle in the Rotunda of Dread for players playing Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. The trophy or achievement cannot be earned outside of Bitterblack Isle before post-game. To encounter the three dragons, the player must enter with Fiend-luring Incense in the Main Pawn's or Arisen's possession. Fiend-luring Incense is obtained from the free DLC pack The Crucible of the Lost. Upon entering the Rotunda of Dread with the Fiend-luring Incense, one Drake, one Wyrm, and one Wyvern is one of the combinations of enemies that can randomly spawn. Upon defeating the three dragons, the trophy or achievement will unlock if it has not previously been earned. Trivia *The Wyrm's Tear increases the drop rate percentage of rare loot. It also increases the drop rate of Wakestones and Wakestone Shards in the Everfall. When in the player's inventory together with the Drake's Tear and Wyvern's Tear, the drop rate percentages increase further. *The Wyrm possesses smaller wings than either the Drake or the Wyvern. Quotes *"A strange trick of fate...to meet a fellow countryman. So be it, mayhap there is a new truth to be found in dragon's form... 'Tis the will of the world... Stand against me!" (Introduction) *"Fall into Disorder."'' (Possession attack) *''"Gather, raging flame!"'' (Upon casting High Bolide) *''"The world calls out for a new ringmaster... ...Earth and man and monster all. All are equal parts within the whole."'' *''"Which shall you be...? Man? Dragon? Or aught else?" (Death) *"''Am I to die?" ''(Death) *"The seat of God lies beyond..." (Death) *"That's it, show me your power!" '' *''"I am your master" '' (Possession attack) *''"Come Arisen!" '' *The Wyrm shares some common dialogue with the Drake and Wyvern. Gallery Gallery= Dragon's Dogma Screenshot 137.jpg| The Wyrm's ice breath. Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot 10.jpg Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot 15-0.jpg| Attack it from the side. Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot 13-0.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Bosses Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:3 Star Bestiaries Category:Trophies Category:Achievements Category:Secret Trophies/Achievements